It is already well known, particularly for a female golfer, and as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,111 for "Golf Bag" issued to A. K. Williams on Sep. 23, 1958, that in the carrying of a golf bag filled with golf clubs the weight is better managed using two straps, each looped over the right and the left shoulders of the golfer, rather than using a single strap looped over one shoulder and bearing the full weight of the golf clubs-loaded golf bag. While notable, the '111 patented two-strap carrier when in use exhibits a tendency of a strap slipping off of a shoulder of the golfer.